The present invention relates to a mazy puzzle, which is a toy designed creatively, interestingly and educationally for exercising one's mind over the solution of a problem and for testing one's cleverness, skill, or ingenuity.
The mazy puzzle refers to a game provided with a confusing, intricate network of winding pathways, with one or more blind alleys. Such puzzle is generally printed on paper and played by people for amusement and intellectual exercise. In general, a player uses a pencil or pen to trace the pathways of the puzzle printed on the paper. As a result, the used puzzle can not be played again by other people. By and large, such conventional puzzle printed on the paper is so monotonous and boring that people, especially youngsters, get tired of playing it easily.
There is recently a new kind of mazy toy made of plastic material and provided with the upright pathways of labyrinth, in which a small ball travels. A player controls the traveling direction of the rolling ball so as to guide the ball to move on along the correct pathways to reach the prescribed destination. Such plastic mazy toy described above is defective in design in that it fails to provide a player with a demanding task calling for the player's special effort or dedication, in view of the fact that its pathways can be readily perceived by the player, who becomes weary of the game easily. Such dull and tiresome toy often fails to draw the attention of people in general and youngsters in particular to take interest in playing it.